


Secret Santa Kalex

by TheAlternateArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternateArtist/pseuds/TheAlternateArtist
Summary: secret santa Kalex.  It took Alex a little longer to figure out her feelings.





	Secret Santa Kalex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/gifts).



It had been 3 days since the date. 3 days since Kara had kissed Alex under the mistletoe. 3 days since she had seen Alex. It’s not like she was avoiding her. Ok that was a lie. Kara was definitely avoiding her foster sister. She was doing everything she could to avoid her, and somehow that lead to her hiding in her apartment. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't gotten any texts from Alex, or had Alex come looking for her. she guesses that shouldn't be all that surprising, Alex probably hates her now for having unsisterly feelings for her.  
Kara sighs and curls up on the couch, clutching one of the many ice cream gallons she had ventured out of her apartment to buy. Ice cream was good for break ups right? Even though there was never really a relationship to begin with. Kara decided she was going to hide out in her apartment until the new year. Shouldn't be that hard considering that it was already late into Christmas Eve. She shuddered for a moment, this was going to be her first Christmas Eve alone since landing on earth. But thats fine, she would survive. She has her comfy PJs and hallmark Christmas movies to keep her company. Kara doesn't even realize she's crying until her phone dings with a new message. She has half a mind to throw it away from her, but she picks it up anyway and glances at the screen.

Lena:  
Incoming.

Kara scoffs, the last time she had gotten a text from Lena that said “incoming” she screwed up her entire life. The last time she had gotten this text, she had stupidly taken her foster sister on a ‘not date’ date. She had dragged her sister all over the city doing all kinds of couplely holiday things. Then she had to ruin their good time by kissing Alex on the lips under the mistletoe. Then to make matters even worse, she bolted immediately after and went into avoid Alex mode. She tosses her phone aside to go back to her movie. A few minutes later she hears someone knocking on her door. She rolls her eyes ignoring the knocking that continues to come from her apartment door. 

“Kara Danvers, I know you are in there. I am respecting your privacy by not using my key, but if you don't open this door, I will.” 

Kara gasps as the ice cream carton falls to the floor. “Alex?” she whispers zipping over to the door. She focuses her eyes getting her x-ray vision to kick in. Her foster sister was standing in front of her apartment door, with what looked like a large to go bag of her favorite Chinese food place. Kara gulps, not sure if she's ready to own up to what happened that night. The thought of avoiding Alex forever briefly flashed through her mind, but with Alex being the director of the DEO, she knew she could only hid somewhere for so long before she was found. 

“Are you gonna open the door? My hands are a little full.” Alex calls out again, breaking Kara out of her inner thoughts. Kara immediately opens the door to avoid her sister opening it herself or possibly deciding to break it down. Alex is standing there, her hand now outstretched holding out the large bag of takeout to the Kryptonian. 

“Peace offering?” She asks almost shyly. The food held in front of her is so tempting, Kara has no choice but to take it. Besides she hadn't eaten real food in like 3 days and her speedy metabolism was starting to take its tool on her body. After the food is taken from Alex’s hands she glances up, noticing the disheveled appearance of the kryptonian. The blondes hair was a mess, her eyes were red and had dark circles under them. Almost as if the girl hadn’t slept or gone out in the sun to recharge herself. 

“Thanks.” Kara says quietly moving back into her apartment so Alex could enter. The next thing Alex noticed was the fact that their were several junk food wrappers and empty cartons of ice cream littered around the couch. Kara never left trash around, so that was definitely a red flag. Then, she caught what she was watching. Hallmark Christmas movies. Her poor kyrptonian was really putting the hurt on herself wasn't she? 

“Hallmark movies, Kara? Really?” she asks with a sigh moving towards the couch to sit down. When she sat down, she reached for the remote, changing the channel to find an actual Christmas movie she knew her foster sister actually enjoyed. When Kara didn't join her on the couch, she glanced over her shoulder seeing the girl still standing by the apartment door, food clutched to her chest. 

“Kara, come on.” She says with a soft smile patting the seat next to her. The alien eventually floated over and reclaimed her side of the couch food being placed on the small coffee table in front of her. Kara however keeps her distance and stays at the other end of the couch. Alex wants so badly to sigh and pull the kryptonian too her, to keep a semblance of normalcy and show Kara nothing was going to be awkward between them. In fact everything was going to be perfectly fine. She just had to get her kryptonian to come out of the shell she had locked herself in. However, after living with Kara for years, she knows to let the girl come at her own pace. So, they sit their in silence while Kara eats and they both watch the movie. Eventually, at about the halfway point in the movie Kara speaks. 

“I’m sorry” she whispers, almost to soft for Alex to hear.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Alex states calmly. 

“There is though! i kissed you, Alex. Not on the cheek like a sister, but on the lips. I kissed you as though you were my mate!” Kara yelps cheeks tinting red. “That was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done it. I don't want things to be awkward between us but after something like that, how can things go back to normal?” Kara practically whines, hiding her face in her hands. 

Alex watched as her poor alien was having a small breakdown. But she knew she couldn't touch her, not yet. It would just make things worse and possibly scare Kara off again. Alex picks up the remote muting the Tv, hoping to gain Kara’s attention with the added silence. When Kara doesn't peak up from her hands she sighs. Guess she’s going to have to do this the hard way. 

“You’re right it can’t.” Alex states calmly. She winces when she hears a little sniffle and whine from Kara. She had to hurry this up, she didn't want the alien to flee or to accidentally break her heart. “But that’s not a bad thing, Kara, in fact I don't want it to go back to normal.” Alex states as she shifts her body on the couch so that it is facing the distressed kryptonian. When Kara doesn’t look up from her hand, Alex knows she has to continue.

“You made me realize something that night Kara. You made me realize the feelings i have for you, aren't that sisterly. I guess that makes sense though. We don't act like traditional sisters all that much. Thinking back I've always liked being close to you above everyone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you kissed me, i realized that I also have feeling for you. I do like you Kara, and I want to see where this can go. That is, if you will give us the chance to?” Alex asks softly a light pink blush coating her cheeks. 

Alex realizes Kara hasn't looked up from her hands yet. She hears soft little sniffles and whimpers coming from her kryptonian and she knows immediately what Kara is going to say in response and she has to crush those thoughts before they make it out of the blondes mouth. 

“Hey” Alex says softly reaching her hand to touch Kara’s uncovered cheek. Her fingers gently rubbing the warmed area in a soothing motion. Her other hand reaches into her back pocket to pull out the mistletoe from that night. She cringes at herself, knowing how cheesy this is, but she knows Kara reacts well to these kind of moments. “Hey, come on look at me.” She says softly, trying her best to get the super strong woman to peek up at her. 

“I know you’re thinking I'm just saying this to fix things but I'm not. I have feelings for you Kara.” Alex states as if it is a known fact. Her fingers once again rubbing at the girls cheek trying to get her to stop hiding. She lifts her hand holding the mistletoe up between them. Knowing now that the kryptionian wasn't going to bolt anymore. It takes a few more moments before Kara slowly lifts her had up from her hands. Her bright blue eyes staring all misty and watery at Alex. 

“There are those pretty blue eyes I love so much.” Alex states softly moving to cup the girls cheek now that she was no longer hiding her face in her hands. Alex watches in amusement as more color is added to Kara’s cheeks. Before her kryptonian can hide her face again, Alex nudges her with her hand. 

“Hey look,” Alex whispers softly, getting Kara to look up slightly at her hand dangling the plant over their heads. “Mistletoe.” Karas cheeks get even darker red as Alex leans in swiftly. Kara doesn't even have a chance to bolt of cover her face before Alex’s lips are pressed to hers. It feels like the last first time, but so much better. This time Alex is kissing her. Kara all but melts into Alex, her body weight shifting so that she is facing her instead of sitting sideways on the couch. Alex’s hand drops the mistletoe in favor of grabbing Kara’s Pajamas to drag her to her. Kara lets Alex guide her into her lap. The kiss breaks and Alex is cradling the Kryptonian in her arms. Her fingers gently running through her hair. Kara glances up at Alex with a shy blush. 

“You really..”

“Yes, Kara. I like like you,” Alex chuckles before stealing another quick peck on the Aliens lips. “and yes I want to us to be something more. I’m just sorry it took you kissing me to jump start my brain.” She smiles softly down at the kryptoinan. “I’m just sorry it took so long.” Alex says softly as her hands continue to play with Kara’s hair. Kara buries her face into Alex’s shoulder and lets out an excited squeal that causes Alex to laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah,have your little freak out later, I want you hear in my arms where you belong.” Alex chuckles as she feels Kara’s arms wrap around her and squeeze almost to tightly. 

“No place I’d rather be.” Kara practically squeals. Alex can practically feel her krytonian vibrating with excitement. Alex glances up to catch the time. She smirks when she realizes its after midnight. 

“Merry Christmas, Kara.” she says softly in the girls ear, feeling her kryptonian tighten her grip on her. 

“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Kara replies. 

For a moment the two sit their wrapped up in each others arms, returning to the movie playing before Kara looks back up at Alex. she smiles when she notices Alex is staring back down at her. Kara leans up slightly for another soft kiss. 

“I guess Santa really does bring the best Christmas gifts.” Kara says causing Alex to chuckle. Kara leans her head on Alex’s shoulder placing her nose against her neck. “any chance i get to unwrap it before the morning?” She says and alex can practically feel Kara’s giant smile against her neck. Alex’s face goes red as Kara’s words sink in. She quickly stabs her finger into Kara’s side causing her to yelp. 

“I love you, but you are such a brat sometimes.” Alex says with flushed cheeks. Kara’s smile grows even bigger. 

“I love you too, Alex.” Kara replies, now knowing that the words hold a different kind of weight to them.


End file.
